I Hate You, I Love You
by Echoes11
Summary: When another NCIS murder case leads Gibbs' team to ask Jeanne, will anything spark between Anthony and Jeanne? How will she react seeing him for the 3rd time after they had broken up? How is she and the case connected? Teanne or Jeanne/Tony in future chapters - R&R - Please review!
1. Pilot

**Author:** Echoes11

 **Story:** I Hate You, I Love You

 **Series:** NCIS (TV Show)

 **Setting:** Probably season 13 or Post-After Hours, _maybe_ spoilers about season 4 and 13

 **Pairing(s):** Jeanne/Tony, probably in future chapters

* * *

 **I Hate You, I Love You**

 **Words:** _1111_

 _Tony_ ran into the bullpen again, breathless. McGee and Ellie looked at him, trying to figure out if her was having a heart attack or something.

"Mc-Mc-McSneaky...I f-found something," Tony panted, trying to hide the evil smirk. "Woah..hey...what's up," Ellie asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

Tony grabbed an envelope out of his pants' pocket, then showed it to McGee. "I was walking pass your house today and the mailman recognized me. He knew I was your co-worker, so he gave me this- to give to you!" Tony said dramatically, taking out the photo that was in the envelope. It was an old picture of a younger McGee and his friend from MIT, Stewart. The younger McGee was probably in a food fight, considering that there was a piece of egg in his hair, mustard on his face, and food all over his clothing.

"You've never told me you've been involved in food fights," Tony laughed, still clutching onto the hilarious picture. "I can imagine and see it now. Agent Timothy McGee: The Food Fighter!"

"Uhhh..no, I was in a food fight, but the others were throwing it at me- I didn't fight back. Most kids ended up going home early due to the ruined cafeteria and clothing, but we had to stay and clean up." McGee smiled, showing that he was not embarrassed. Ellie shrugged and grabbed the photo from Tony.

"Ha...nice one!" she giggled, taking her phone out of her drawer and snapping a picture of it. A reddish color filled McGee's cheeks. "Okay, enough, give it back," he demanded, snatching it back. Tony and Ellie looked like psychos, laughing like crazy until they couldn't breath anymore.

* * *

The elevator opened and a famous, well-known Gibbs walked through. Nobody noticed him, obviously. Tony and Ellie jumped when they saw Gibbs walking past them but continued laughing like manics. His phone on his desk rang as Gibbs reached it. He picked it up and listened.

"Special Agent Gibbs...hello?" he said, waiting for a reply. After a quick and short conversation, Gibbs yelled," Grabbed your gear. Dead Colonel on the road of Evergreen lane."

Tony and Bishop stopped laughing, and everyone ran to their desks. They grabbed their bags and made their way towards the elevator.

"Hey McGee," Gibbs said, drinking his coffee. "Nice picture."

McGee face-palmed himself and swore he was going to find that mailman and kill him.

* * *

Gibbs' team arrived to the crime scene before Ducky's truck arrived. Tony was the first one out of the car and he was already holding the camera.

 _*Snap* *Click* *Snap*_

They took pictures of the dead Colonel that was currently very bloody. Ellie went around the secured perimeter, looking for evidence. McGee checked her neck for her dogs tags. 'None..dammit,' McGee thought.

McGee put his camera down to grab the fingerprint scanner from his bag. He took the Colonel's finger and placed it on the scanner. McGee got the results in about 5 seconds.

"Gibbs...I-I know who she is," McGee said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Who is she then?" Gibbs asked, walking up to him. Ellie and Tony joined them.

"Her name is Colonel Savannah Catherine Kosmo. She's in the Marine Corps...uh...wait, she was on leave for the next 2 weeks." McGee pointed out. They all stared at the corpse, wondering how a decorated marine ended up dead.

Ducky and Jimmy finally arrived in 10 minutes. "Woah...!" Jimmy exclaimed and bounced back as he saw the dead body. Ducky rushed over to the body and swatted next to it.

"TOD Duck?" Gibbs asked, swatting next to Ducky.

"Uh..Jethro, time of death is between 2:00 A.M. to 4:00 A.M," Ducky replied after finding the Colonel's time of death. He stared at his watch. "Which would mean she was killed about 3 hours ago before Metro police called us." Ducky said.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs nodded, getting up. He walked over to the tree where there was one of the polices. "Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs introduced, flashing his badge and ID. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"Umm...okay. What do you need, Special Agent Gibbs," the officer asked. "Oh, and Officer Kenneth McKay by the way."

"Okay then Kenneth, when did you find the body," Gibbs asked, doing his Gibbs-stare at him.

"Uh..at 0500. A family was driving back to their house from a vacation when they accidently _drove_ over the body. Called 9-1-1 and now here we're trying to figure it out," Kenneth sighed, scratching his head. "We saw her dog tags, so we called NCIS."

"Wait, we didn't see any dog tags on her." Gibbs told the officer. "That's weird, did someone take it?" Kenneth asked, cringing at the thought of somebody interfering with a NCIS murder case.

"Probably," Gibbs mumbled, running back to his team.

* * *

"Boss, what happened?" McGee frowned, seeing that his boss didn't look happy. "McGee, did you see any dog tags in the area." Gibbs asked. McGee shook his head 'no' and Gibbs look at Tony and Ellie. They did the same.

"Why, what's wrong," Ellie asked him.

"Officer Kenneth McKay said that they were called by a family that found the dead Colonel at 5:00 in the morning and that they called us when the found the dog tags." Gibbs explained.

"Guys..um..sorry, I overheard you while I was carrying the body to the truck but..Ducky said that the..uh..Colonel died 3 hours before we were notified, so..since the police called us one hour after she was killed, don't you wonder what they were doing in the last two hours?" Jimmy asked, smiling that he might have had helped them.

"Ooohhh, good job autopsy gremlin," Tony clapped, grinning at him. "Thanks Tony," Jimmy said.

"Either Metro police is keeping something away from us or Officer Kenneth McKay is lying," Ellie stated, pointing at Officer Kenneth.

"Uh-oh...Gibbs, you need to see this." McGee said, shocked.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first story, please think about it before you judge. Thanks for reading the first chapter! If there are any mistakes, please tell me. R&R!

xox

Echoes11


	2. Secrets

**Author:** Echoes11

 **Story:** I Hate You, I Love You

 **Series:** NCIS (TV Show)

 **Setting:** Probably season 13 or Post-After Hours, _maybe_ spoilers about season 4 and 13

 **Pairing(s):** Jeanne/Tony, probably in future chapters

* * *

 **I Hate You, I Love You**

 **Words:** 1111

 _Previously -_

 _"Either Metro police is keeping something away from us or Officer Kenneth McKay is lying," Ellie stated, pointing at Officer Kenneth._

 _"Uh-oh...Gibbs, you need to see this." McGee said, shocked._

 _Now_ _-_

Gibbs turned around and saw McGee grabbing something from Colonel Kosmo's chambray shirt's pocket.

"What is it, McGee?" Tony asked, looking at the agent. McGee's eyes were huger than anyone could have imagined when he looked at the piece of paper from the pocket. 'Well...?" Gibbs asked, getting impatient.

"The picture...no..I can't say it..here." McGee said, giving it to Gibbs. He looked at it, then to Tony, and then back at it. Gibbs frowned and grabbed an evidence bag, then he placed the paper in there and sealed it up.

"Boss..w-what's wrong. I-Is it me? Is it s-someone or something I-I know? Boss...?" Tony stuttered, showing them a worried expression.

"DiNozzo, it's nothing," Gibbs said, reassuring Tony that it was nothing.

"When you say 'it's nothing', it's obviously something," Tony groaned, knowing that Gibbs wasn't going to tell him (and by McGee's expression, McGee wasn't going to tell him either).

"Tony, seriously..it's nothing," McGee said.

"What is it?" Bishop asked, staring at Gibbs and McGee, then to Tony. McGee came up to Ellie.

"The picture...it was _La Grenouille,_ also known as the illegal arms dealer that our former director - Jenny Shepard - spent at least a decade trying to catch, Jeanne Benoit's father, and René Benoit. But..there was a red 'X' mark on the paper, crossing out his face." McGee whispered to her, making Ellie gasp and cover her mouth.

"Oh..so you tell her and Gibbs but you don't tell me," Tony said, crossing his arms. He clenched his hands into fists and walked away.

"I'll just go talk to the officers," Tony yelled, trying to sound casual and like he didn't care. He did care and wanted to know what the paper was about that made everyone so _shocked._

* * *

"Officer McKay..NCIS Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony greeted to the officer, showing him the badge. They shook hands and the officer nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you, Special Agent DiNozzo," Officer McKay smiled, putting both his hands in his pants' pockets.

"Well..." Tony said, getting out a notepad and a pencil. "I just need to ask you a few questions...that's all."

"Wait...am I a suspect!?" the officer asked nervously, taking his hands out of his pocket and unconsciously rubbing his hands together.

"No..no, we just need to ask you something," Tony said, stilling holding the notepad and pencil.

"Uh...okay," Kenneth said shakily, making him more suspicious.

"Okay then..um..who found the dog tags?"

"Officer Tiffany Wilson, she found it while checking the victim for anything that might tell us her identity."

"Why didn't you tell us that she was Colonel Savannah Catherine Kosmo?"

"I..I-I don't know. I was just informed that she was a Colonel. They didn't tell us her name - for some reason. That's when we called you..."

"Why did you call us 2 hours after you found the body?"

"I-I-I don't know."

 _"Why did you call us 2 hours after you found the body?"_ Tony said, more strictly.

"Fine...after we found the body, one of ours got shot in the head - probably by a sniper - and we compared the bullets really quick, and the bullet that killed one of ours looked similar to the other 4 that killed your Colonel. Okay..look here, we had to find the shooter, which took us probably 2 hours...and...I-I really don't know."

"Who was shot?"

"Officer Justin Prescott."

"Did you find the shooter?"

"No..we just found his nest."

"Why didn't you tell us. This is important information."

"This is an officer getting killed in our jurisdiction. Not navy at all. Plus, it would look bad for us. I mean, a officer killed in front of you and you can't find the killer, and mostly it'll look bad when there were like..6 officers watching."

"Well..now this is a NCIS case, so we'll need the body..thank you," Tony said, leaving so that Officer McKay couldn't reply or object.

* * *

"Gibbs! Gibbs..Gibbs!" Tony shouted, running towards his co-workers. McGee wasn't there, so most likely he was trying to find more evidence.

"What DiNozzo? You found something?" Gibbs asked, see the Senior Agent jumping up and down like crazy.

Tony told Ellie and Gibbs everything he asked Officer Kenneth McKay and what he got as a reply.

* * *

"Wait...so one of their officers was killed on their jurisdiction. Ouch..that's horrible, but that's kind of a dumb reason that they wouldn't tell us and called us late." Ellie commented.

"But now that the case is a NCIS case, I told him to deliver the officer's body to us." Tony explained.

"What happened?" McGee asked, running back to them.

"Tony interviewed the officer." Ellie said.

"Okay..what happened?" McGee asked.

All three of them explained what had happened so far.

* * *

"Ohhhh...okay then," McGee said, nodding his head.

"Let's go. We need to get the evidence to Abby," Gibbs said, getting into the backseat of the car.

"I'm driving!" Tony smirked, getting into the driver's seat.

"Whatever Tony," McGee said, going into the backseat as well. Ellie joined them, so there was nobody in the front seats of the car except for Tony.

"It's good that we found more evidence, but we have to tell Tony about the photo soon," Ellie whispered so only Gibbs and McGee could here.

"You're right." McGee replied in a whisper.

As Tony was driving, he could see all 3 of them whispering about something in the rear mirror.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Not bad right? Chapter 2 is already out! 2 chapters in 2 days. Well, thank you for reading. Do you think Tony will find out soon or are they going to keep it away from him? I actually never made a plot for this, so sorry if it's confusing you or the story sounds boring or doesn't make sense. R &R!


End file.
